ISaw Him First
iSaw Him First is the 2nd Season Premiere of iCarly. Plot In the second-season opener, Carly and Sam both develop a crush on Freddie's "nerd" pal, Shane. When they cannot decide who should date him, they decide to go by the first one to kiss him. Meanwhile, Spencer hires a repairman to fix the elevator, but the repairman proves to be no help at all, just a dancer. Because of the broken elevator, Shane accidentally falls from the iCarly studio to the basement when he finds out that Sam and Carly are competing for him. Trivia *Sam seems to be a "professional" liar in iRocked the Vote, but here, she couldn't come up with a lie to Carly ( maybe Carly knows if Sam is lying or truthful ). Also, in iWill Date Freddie, Sam says that she doesn't lie, contradicting what she states in iRocked the Vote.There is a possibility that Sam learned to lie after this episode because she wasn't able to lie to Carly, or that she was already a "professional liar" in both iWill Date Freddie and here but just can't lie to her two friends. Continuity *'Permanent Continuity Change: '''Freddie's voice is lower in the episode, and onward, due to Nathan Kress going through puberty. Quotes '''Sam': Why does your voice sound deeper? Freddie: I dunno, puberty? Carly: Shane Do you think it'd be crazy if I ask him out? Sam: Oh. No, it's just- Carly: You think I'm being too pushy? Too desperate? Sam: No. Carly: Well, come on. Tell me what you're thinking! Sam: I'm thinking about asking him out. Carly: Oh. Um, I think the only way to be fair here is to honor the Girl Code. Sam: So whoever saw him first- Carly: -gets to date him. Sam: Agreed. Carly: Good. Sam and Carly: So I'm gonna ask him out. Carly: Did you feel his arm muscles? Sam: No. Carly: Oh. Well, they're large. Sam: You didn't feel his arm muscles! Carly: very fast Yes, I did, too! He told me that he could beat his dad in arm wrestling, and I said, "No way," and he said, "Oh, no, it's true," and I said, "Wow, you must be really strong," and he said, "Well, I work out a little bit," and I said, "Really?" And he said, "Yeah, you wanna feel my biceps?" And I said, "Sure, I do," and so I felt them, and they felt awesome. Carly: Well, I don't even care because I have a date with Shane tonight. Sam: Obviously. Carly: What's that supposed to mean? Sam: Why don't you ask your new helping bra? Freddie: a cookie Who made 'em? Carly: Sam. Freddie: out the cookie Carly: It's okay. She didn't put anything bad in them. Freddie: Yeah, but when was the last time Sam washed her hands? and Freddie put back the cookies Freddie: Okay, so why don't you let Sam date Shane, and you can find someone else to date? Carly: Why? Freddie: Cause I'm lonely and available. sits at a kissing booth. Freddie walks up.´ Sam: Not for nine billion dollars. Freddie: Don't worry, I don't wanna kiss you. But I do want you to win the Shane contest. Sam: You don't want me to win, you just want Carly to lose. Freddie: THAT IS...true. View Gallery for this episode here 201 Category:Season 2